


Spirit Touch: Happy birthday Akko!

by kitsaku



Series: Spirit Touch [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko’s birthday, Diakko forever, F/F, Im not sure if i’ll continue it though, I’m tired, Spirit Touch Mini Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsaku/pseuds/kitsaku
Summary: It’s Akko’s birthday! Diana and everybody set up for the special day.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Spirit Touch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Spirit Touch: Happy birthday Akko!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Akko! Well, early birthday..her birthday is actually tomorrow but I thought I would do it now because I fear I would forget about it...well anyways, enjoy this short story and continuation of Spirit Touch!

(If y’all didn’t read my notes: her birthday is tomorrow but I just decided to do it today. Enjoy!) 

If there was one thing Diana learned about being human, it was that they have birthdays. It’s been so long since Diana had last been in a real life body, that she forgot things they use to celebrate. There was one particular holiday, when Akko took Diana to a festival and saw every spirit that may have known Diana. It had touched her heart that so many of them were cheering her on. 

Despite the festival and its holiday, Diana had no clue on what a ‘birthday’ was until _Akko’s_ friends told her. She wasn’t quite comfortable calling them her friends as well, but they were very friendly to her. Diana was walking down the hallways until she spotted Amanda and everybody else beside the lockers. She walked closer towards them, but then realized Akko wasn’t with them. 

“Hello, I thought Akko was with you guys?” she questioned, she cocked her head to the side. 

“Diana! Perfect timing. We need too talk to you about something.” Amanda pulled her into the group and grabbed her shoulders.

Diana’s face grew into concern as she looked at everybody around her ”Is there something wrong?” she asked. 

“Well no, not exactly” Lotte scratched her chin and pushed up her glasses, “Akko’s birthday is coming up soon, and we don’t know what to do for her.” 

“We tried too ask what she wanted, but she said was she wanted nothing, she just wanted too spend time with us.” Sucy added. 

“And well, since she’s your _girlfriend_ , we kind of thought you would know what to get her..” Amanda finished. Diana was baffled by a few things, one was the fact that they called Akko her girlfriend even though they never talked about getting into a relationship. Though, thinking about it many times, her and Akko always kissed each other on the cheeks a few times, but never a kiss. 

“First off,” Diana pointed out, shaking away the thought in her head. “Akko is not my girlfriend. We are just good friends and nothing more.” 

“But we see you and her together all the time, and you guys seem so happy.” Constanze’s stan bot said. “Yeah, we suspected something was going on between you two” Jasminka agreed, shoving a handful of chips in her mouth. 

Diana didn’t know what too say, instead she decided to ignore their _‘suspicions’_ and moved on to her question. 

“Second, What’s a birthday?” 

“........”

Everybody thought she was joking, they all looked at her face and what they saw was ‘oblivious’ written all over it. 

“So, you don’t know what a birthday even is?” Lotte said, her voice sounded sad “That means you never celebrated your _own_ birthday?!” she cried and everybody stiffened at the thought. 

“What are you guys talking about?” they all turned around and Akko studied their faces. “Is something wrong...?” she asked. 

“N-No! Nothing wrong Akko.” Diana closes their distance between them and pulled her into an embrace. 

“Then why do they look like that?” The two turned towards the students that were frozen in place. 

“Diana never celebrated her birthday before!” Jasminka finally said, Akko’s eyes widened as she turned towards Diana “WHAT?!” she yelled, her voice echoing the halls and everybody turned to look. 

Amanda clasped Akko’s mouth “quiet down! You’re attracting attention!” she hissed, Akko put her hands up in surrender. 

“Why don’t we just have them celebrate on Akko’s birthday then? It’s tomorrow so they can both celebrate together” Constanze said. 

“Good idea, Constanze! So now me and Diana can both celebrate our birthdays!” Akko grabbed Diana’s shoulders from behind. “But I don’t know what a ‘ _birthday_ ’ even is!” she snapped back. Akko stepped back and gave a soft smile. “You’ll see Diana! And it’ll be there best first birthday ever!” she grinned. 

* * *

The next day, Amanda and the rest had told Akko and Diana too meet them at where they usually eat in the courtyard. Akko was excited to show Diana, she on the other hand was confused but still smiled at the thought of Akko’s happiness. She had decided to show her something that she had found out long ago when she was a spirit. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIAKKO!” they all yelled as the pair approached them. 

“Haha! Sorry we wanted to keep it short so we kinda put y’alls names together!” Amanda scratched the back of her head and smiled. “But anyways let’s celebrate!” she grabbed the two by their hands and dragged them towards the party. Diana was surprised that she didn’t expect this, but she didn’t mind it at all. They had danced, joked around and did many other fun things Diana had never heard of. _‘So **this** is what birthdays are...’ _she thought as she took a sip from her cup.

She looked over at Akko who talked too her friends, coincidentally, she turned and caught Diana staring, her face turned bright and she smiled at her. 

After they received their gifts, Diana had called Akko, who was fawning over her new Shiny Chariot merch, and told everybody she was going to take her somewhere. Everybody smiled in approval while Amanda just winked at Diana and gave her a thumbs up before they left. 

Their walk was long and quiet until they finally reached a forest. Diana looked over at Akko too see the brunette refusing to look her in the eyes. Diana stopped and grabbed Akko’s wrist who turned around curiously.

“Why’d you stop?” Akko asked. 

“We are here.” Diana said as she walked towards Akko, closing their distance. 

“Oh, I see...” Akko hung her head down when she saw the taller girl walking towards her. Then she felt her chin getting grabbed.

“Akko? Look at me.” Diana commanded in a nice, but concerned tone. For a moment, the shorter girl kept her eyes on the ground, then she finally looked up and Diana smiled. “Beautiful,” she whispered. “Tell me what’s wrong Akko.” She pulled her into a soft embrace. Akko paused then wrapped her arms around her waist and gripped her shirt. “I didn’t have enough time too get you a present,” she whispered. “I’m sorry Diana.” Diana eyes widened when she started too hear soft sobs and Akko’s arms loosened around, which felt like a thousand knives stabbed Diana’s heart. 

“Akko! I don’t care if you got me a present or not.” she pulled her in tighter, enough too feel Akko’s breath against her neck. “Seeing you smile is already enough for me-“ her voice started to break but she held it in. 

“But I-“ 

“No but’s. Getting too see you and finally touch you whenever I want is the best gift I could ever ask for.” She pulled back and kept her arms wrapped around her neck. “And even though it took me so long, you never forgot about me. That’s enough.” She smiled softly as sapphire met ruby eyes. Then Akko pulled her into quick kiss. Even if it lasted for a few seconds, to them it felt like minutes. The world didn’t matter too them at the moment. It was just Diana and Akko, Akko and Diana. They let their stress melt away into the kiss. When they both pulled back, they rested their foreheads on each other and just stood there smiling. Finally, Diana remembered what she took her here for. 

“Akko, I want to show you something. I don’t know if it would work though.” Diana whispered as they kept each other close.

“It’s okay if it doesn’t. I already got my present anyways” she teased. Diana couldn’t help but giggle lightly, which was one of Akko’s most favorite things in the whole world, first being Diana of course, and second being her friends. “But, I never got to show you when I was a spirit..and now seemed like a good chance so..” She pulled back and took Akko’s hands, then she closed her eyes and whispered something Akko couldn’t understand. 

_’Spirits, give me your power for a moment. Please.’_

then she opened her eyes and whispered a few words. For a moment, nothing happened and Akko just stared at her in amusement and confusion. 

“Just wait” Diana smiled. She snaps her fingers and suddenly, the grass lights up and fireflies come out of it. Akko’s eyes widen in amazement as she looks around. Every spirit in the forest surrounded them, looking at them. They all waved at her as they both kept watching their presence. Diana couldn’t hell but pay attention too Akko’s eyes that gleamed in the moonlit sky. Her eyes fell all over her face, noting every beauty and flaw she had. After some time, one little spirit approaches Akko and hands her a gift. She takes her gracefully and thanks the spirit as it walked off. She looked down at it and saw a white and blue fox mask 

“Hey Diana! This one kind of looks like y-“ She was interrupted as Diana pulled her into one last tight embrace. “Happy Birthday Akko.” Diana whispered into her ear. Shivers were sent down Akko’s spine as she blushed and buried her head in her shoulders. 

_Hic._ “T-Thank you so m-much Diana..” she sobbed in joy softly as she returned the embrace. Every spirit cheered and danced around and they both finally laughed and looked around. Some spirits were young kids and Adults, and others were many old married couples. The trees glowed in the darkness as fireflies surrounded them and the stars shined brighter than it had ever been. Diana and Akko’s fingers intertwine together as they both stare at the moonlight. Akko couldn’t have been more grateful than to spend her special day with her special someone. 


End file.
